


Mauve

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Category: Legend of Spyro, Spyro
Genre: Blood, Brothers, Canon Divergent, Don’t copy to another site, Dragons, Elders, Elements, Found Family, Gen, Gilded Amethyst still takes precedence so thisll, Out of Order, Platonic Relationships, Violence, age is referenced by stage of life not numerical, be more of a one-shot series, from friends to still friends, headcanons, no beta we die like men, possible mentions of torture, semi-canon, since Dragons live hella long, some fix-it stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: So I’m replaying A New Beginning for the first time in. . .a decade??? I dunno it’s been a long time. And Eternal Night is my favourite game, and after playing Dawn Of The Dragon (which isn’t bad but needs a LOT of fixes), I decided to do a one-shot series.The titles will have (ANB), (EN), or (DOTD) in them to indicate if they’re in A New Beginning, Eternal Night, or Dawn Of The Dragon, respectively.This will probably not frequently update.





	Mauve

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m replaying A New Beginning for the first time in. . .a decade??? I dunno it’s been a long time. And Eternal Night is my favourite game, and after playing Dawn Of The Dragon (which isn’t bad but needs a LOT of fixes), I decided to do a one-shot series.
> 
> The titles will have (ANB), (EN), or (DOTD) in them to indicate if they’re in A New Beginning, Eternal Night, or Dawn Of The Dragon, respectively.
> 
> This will probably not frequently update.

    Spyro’s wings hang low as Sparx soars on ahead, wings dripping golden light.

    He knows that Sparx is still upset with him; after all, his brother had seized the chance to go find out about where he came from once mom and dad told them that he wasn’t their- well, wasn’t their hatch-child. (He was still their son, he reminded himself. Even they had told him so.)

     But Sparx had felt betrayed when Spyro suggest he stay behind. Who else would look after mom and dad? (‘Who would look after you?’ Sparx had countered.) He could understand why his brother had felt rejected, betrayed.

    And he still came after him anyways.

    Dad said it was fine if he went? What a load of frogweed mold.

    Yet. . .well, Spyro can’t say he isn’t grateful.

    Well, as soon as Sparx gets out of his grumpy funk at least. 

    So even though his paws feel heavy with the weight of the unknown, and for hurting his brother’s feelings, he can’t keep the slight hop out of his step since he’s also elated to be adventuring with his brother.


End file.
